Modern displays are being implemented in increasingly wider and more varied types of applications including, for example, three-dimensional (3D) displays, head mounted displays (HMDs), heads-up displays (HUDs), virtual displays, and the like. These applications enable technologies such as 3D, Virtual Reality (VR), Augmented Reality (AR), and other immersive viewing environments. Further, High Definition (HD) video enables more accurate, precise and useful implementations of these displays. Also, improved video standards such as High Dynamic Range (HDR) enable enhanced display capabilities. These applications and standards, however, have substantial encoding, processing and power requirements.